Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon : U N T A I N T E D
by Circus4APsycho8
Summary: Lloyd thought he had seen all the world had to offer. He thought he saw the worst of the worst. But, when his world is flipped over, he finds out that he was wrong. T for character death, killing, and other stuff. Random One-Shot about Lloyd Garmaderp.


What happens if you lose someone you love?

...

Would you cherish the ones you have left? But what if the one you lost... _was_ the last one you had left? Or, what if you lost the rest of the people you had left at once? What would you do then?

...

I don't know what I'm going to do. Everything...it all happened so fast. First, I was in the Bounty with the other ninja. We were all playing Fist-2-Face when something on the sonar came on. It wasn't anything alive, but it was something deadly.

 _Very_ deadly.

A missile. A big one, too. It was headed straight toward us. Nya was screaming at us to hold onto something, but...by then her voice had been drowned out by the whir of the bomb about to crash into our ship. Seconds later, my vision went blurry and there was a huge boom. My ears started ringing, and I couldn't see anything except oranges and reds. Whether my ears were ringing or if the others were screaming...I couldn't tell. I hope it was just my ears, because that...that was _awful_.

I don't know how I survived the fall down. I can't remember how high we were in the air, but the Bounty had exploded midair. Debris was falling around me. How _did_ I survive?

I wish I had died, though. I wish I don't want to wish I had died. Do you know how messed up that is? When the world starts crashing down so hard around you that you just wish you were dead instead? That you know for a fact that death is a better option than living?

The thought brings me to tears every time I think about it. Just how messed up is this world?! Just how messed up can this world get?!

The others...they...none of them survived. I saw their...their corpses in the debris. The fact that all of them are dead doesn't disturb me as much as the look of sheer _horror_ tainting each of their faces. Sheer _horror._ Seeing their pale, bloody skin was too much. I threw up what was left of my lunch. Heck, even now...now I still get sick thinking about their bodies.

The missile that hit us wasn't the only one launched. The enemy launched several upon the city, too. I walked in the city to check for survivors, but...there were _none._

 _None._

There were so many corpses. Piles upon piles of lifeless bodies _everywhere._ It's unfathomable to think that there are people out there who think killing is a _joke._ A _joke._ So many innocent people were killed that day.

Along with the thousand upon thousands of people killed...one more died after everyone else.

 _Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon._

No, I'm...not dead, but a part of me died that day. The innocent part. I used to think that murder was an unforgivable crime, an unheard enigma. That day brought up one of the many questions I think about at night:

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

What _is_ death?

So many people claimed to 'seen' or 'experienced' death. How? I mean, I saw a mass murder one day. I was the _only_ survivor. The definition of death is 'the end of one's life'. _The_ end. Not _an_ end, but _the_ end. This got me thinking. _The_ means one, right? Er, it's always used in a sentence specifying one thing. Most of the time, but I know in some cases it means more than one. Right now, I am about ninety-five percent sure it's supposed to mean one. So let's just assume that it is.

 _The_ end.

This probably sounds stupid, but...what if the end of one person's life is part of something bigger? Kind of like a parallel circuit; there are two light bulbs parallel to each other, and both are hooked up to the same battery. When a person dies, one of the light bulbs go out, but the other stays lit by the same 2.5 volt battery powering it. My point is, the light bulb still illuminated doesn't glow brighter, because it's still powered by 2.5 volts. The room it's illuminating is a little dimmer without the other light bulb with that. I don't know if that makes sense, but...it does to me.

It makes sense to me because I...I used to illuminate light bulbs with my mind. I could. I did. I illuminated it for so long, but one day, it just kind of...died, because a part of me died.

Do you see where I was getting at, though? Is death just a bigger part of something, or is really just a painful truth? Which brings me to another question.

What comes after death?

But...I'm getting off topic here. I...changed. I changed a _lot._ Anyway, really...how messed up is this world? I used to fight the bad guys, put them in jail, then get the glory.

But we never killed our enemies, no matter the crimes they had committed. Murder is not the way of a well-trained, self-disciplined, honorable, and true ninja. It may be easier to solve problems with violence, but in my opinion, you aren't solving anything. You're just throwing away the problem like a coward so you don't have to face it.

I thought I knew what pure evil was. I thought I had seen it all.

I have _never_ been so wrong in my life.

So, then, what is real evil? Is it greed? Thievery? I don't think so. To me, real evil is...the ability to kill the innocent. Everyone has the power to kill someone, it's just a matter of whether someone can build up what killing the innocent takes in the mind.

That, to me, is the cruelest crime someone can achieve.

 **Welp.**

 **Personally, I don't believe some of this stuff...I just think this is what Lloyd what would think. I wanted to try and play with his thoughts after the ninja died and see what I'd come up with.**


End file.
